Emerald Love
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What if Fiyero and Elphaba met under different circumstances? That's all I'm going to say for right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald Love**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**What if Fiyero and Elphaba met under different circumstances? That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

Elphaba winced as she collapsed onto her rickedy bed. She brought a hand up to her cheek and flinched as her fingers brushed a new bruise that her father had given her during on of his rages.

She sighed heavily as she snuggled down deeper underneath her thin blankets.

She would be in pain for the rest of her life.

~oOo~

King Nor sighed heavily as he looked at another battle plan that one of his generals had given him for approval. There were enough holes to put swiss cheese to shame.

Nor grumbled as he Xed out the plan and wrote a note to the general, telling his exactly what he thought of the plans before sitting back and sighing heavily.

"Father?"

Nor looked up and smiled at the sight of his seventeen year old son, Fiyero.

"Yes, son?" he asked, sweeping the rejected plans off of his desk.

"I was thinking last night..." began the crown prince.

"Uh-oh," teased Nor, laughter sparking in his eyes.

"Father," growled the prince, giving the king a glare. "As I was saying, I was thinking last night and I came up with a plan."

The crown prince of Vinkus slapped a detailed map of Munchkinland onto his father's desk. After examining the map for a few minutes, the king nodded.

"Call in the army," was all that Nor said.

~oOo~

Avaric smiled at his close friend as the small army of twenty soliders crept past the midget sized men who were guarding the fortress where the royal family of Munchkinland lived. He had to admit, Fiyero was a loyal friend who thought of crazy things for them to do.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The small army melted into the trees as Fiyero and Avaric quickly donned their cloaks and pulled up their hoods.

"Oh, you must be the new guards," announced a man who stood at five feet three inches tall. He had red hair and tanned skin. "I'm Boq, the captain of the guards."

"I'm Yero and this is Ave," introduced Fiyero, hopping off his horse and tying him carefully to the fence next to Avaric's mount.

"A pleasure to meet you two," smiled Boq. "I'll give you the tour of the fortress and then I can show you where you will be posted." He looked up at the two men who were taller than he was before quickly adding, "But first, I must visit Princess Nessarose and return a book that I borrowed a few days ago, is that alright with you?"

"By all means," answered Fiyero, following the shorter man as he trotted inside the fortress. He led them through a maze of corridors and staircases before arrived at a door, which he knocked on.

"Princess Nessarose, it's Captain Boq. May I come in?" he called out.

"Boq! Please do!" cried a voice from inside and Boq entered, leaving the door opened so that their would be no misunderstandment.

"Here's that book you loaned me," Boq said, producing a book from underneath his cloak.

"Oh, how did you like it?" asked Nessarose, shifting in her wheelchair to find a more comfortable spot.

Fiyero couldn't help but feel sorry for the young princess who was crippled for life.

"Boq, who are those two men?" asked Nessarose suddenly.

Boq looked over at the door, where Avaric and Fiyero were peeking inside.

"These are the new guards, Yero and Ave," he introduced them to the princess.

"Oh, please do come inside!" cried Nessarose happily.

"We would love to, your highness, but we must..." Ave drifted off.

"Don't pay any attention to him- he's shy around the ladies," Fiyero informed the princess, entering her domain and standing next to a door that led off into another room. "Where does this lead too?"

Nessarose looked frightened for a moment before answering in a small voice, "My sister's room."

"Might I ask what her name is, again?" asked Fiyero.

"Elphaba," mumbled Nessarose shyly. "Please don't tell anyone!" She looked truely frightened as she begged the Vinkus men.

"You have our words," swore Fiyero.

Suddenly, Nessarose began to yawn as Boq picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Good night, Nessarose," he murmured softly before leading the two soliders out into the hallway. "Could you two please patrol these hallways for tonight? I must go and attend to paperwork." Boq made a face as he turned and walked off, leaving the prince of his friend alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald Love**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**What if Fiyero and Elphaba met under different circumstances? That's all I'm going to say for right now.**

Fiyero and Avaric began to prowl the many doors, looking for Elphaba. It wasn't until they reached the floor above did they strike gold.

Elphaba was living in a room that had many drafts and no glass in the windows. She was wearing a thin black dress and shivering underneath worn blankets.

At the sound of her door opening, she sat up, blinking several times. When she saw that it was two men in black cloaks her eyes widened in fear and she jumped out of bed, her hands in front of her in a fighting stance as her eyes glowed with fear.

"Easy," soothed Fiyero, flipping the hood of his cloak down. "We're going to get you away from here."

"Not without my sister," she whispered, her voice barley auditable.

"That's a part of the plan," Fiyero said, now directly in front of her. She nodded before darting around the room, packing the few things she owned into a small bag before rushing to a small door.

She turned to face the soliders. "It leads to my sister's rooms," she whispered before darting down the tunnel. "Careful, there are stairs."

Fiyero and Avaric stepped into the tunnel and suddenly, it was flooded with light that came from several small fireballs that Elphaba had created. She held her finger to her mouth as she opened a door that led into Nessarose's more extragently decorated rooms.

Elphaba set to packing a bag with things that Nessarose would need while she instructed for Avaric to grabbed Nessarose.

"And don't forget Arthur!" she hissed.

"Who?" asked Avaric in confusment.

"Her bear!" whispered Elphaba, sealing the bag shut and hoisting it onto her shoulders. "Don't worry about waking her- she's a sound sleeper."

Avaric was as gentle to the frail princess as possible. Within fifteen mintes, they were ready to move.

"Not that way!" hissed Elphaba. "This place is crawling with my father's minions. This way!" She opened a secret passageway that decended into darkness.

"Where does it lead?" asked Fiyero following Avaric down and shutting the door behind them.

"It leads out to the forest, where I am guessing you have your men stationed," answered Elphaba grimly, once again causing for the little fireballs to pop out of her hand and lead the way.

"How did you guess?" asked Fiyero, who was at the back of the group.

Elphaba just smiled mysteriously at the prince before starting up a small staircase. She fearlessly pushed the door open and stepped onto grass, shivering in the fall breeze. She felt something being daped arcoss her shoulders and looked up at Fiyero, who had shed his cloak and placed it onto Elphaba to help warm her up.

"Thank you," muttered the green skinned girl, moving toawrds a campfire that was glowing in the distance. Fiyero and Avaric followed closely behind her as they came across the small group of soliders that the prince had ordered to come with him on his raid of Munchkinland's two princesses.


End file.
